fnaf_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheKrazyStew/Theory: The Same Mistakes Theory
Hey, guys, The Krazy Stew here! This blog post is a FNaF Theory. If you aren't interested, you don't have to read it. I've been getting nothing but positive feedback on this theory thus far, so I thought I would put it here. Let me know what you think in the comments! So, by now, I'm sure you're familiar with the Purple Man. If you've been living under a rock for the past 6 months and don't know who he is, he's the man that's supposedly the killer of children in the FNaF series. However, if you look closely, you can see that all the Purple Man sprites are different. People have speculated that this means that there are multiple killers, but I have another theory. At the end of Night 6 in FNaF2, the Toy Animatronics are scrapped in favor of the older models. And why is this? The Bite of '87. And why is that? They didn't know who is who. Why did I say that? Keep reading. Sometimes, when you die, one of four Death Minigames will start. The one you play is random, but three of them contain similar entities: the Purple Man. In SAVEHIM, a.k.a. "Take Cake to the Children", you play as FredBear. As you're rushing around trying to feed people the cake, a Purple Man drives up and kills a child outside. This is an obvious murderer. In an unnamed minigame I'm calling "Run Foxy Run", you play as Foxy running to another room to entertain children. The third time, a familiar-looking purple man is watching you, smiling. As you walk into the other room, the kids are dead. But let me ask you something: Is that pruple man actually the murderer of those 5 kids? Or are you just assuming that because he was standing there? In SAVETHEM, you play as the old Freddy chasing the Puppet to the Prize Corner. Very rarely, another Purple man cones and crashes your game with the message "You can't". See where I'm getting at? Also, the minigames are 8-bit. While the wiki page may say it's a throwback to Scott's other games, I believe that it's really 8-bit because that was the technology they had in 1987. Maybe... this is actually the animatronics' point of view. Maybe before they got the facial recognition, the only thing they could distinguish was an adult from a child. So, they used purple tints to be able to separate adults from children. Then, the first Purple Man killed the child. Since FredBear saw this, he made note that the Purple Man is bad. However, ALL adults in the database fit the description, which lead the animatronics to presume that ALL adults are evil. However, they recieve facial recognition later on, but they still don't know who the Purple Man was. This is actually supported in-game too. Night 4, Game 2. "But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare." They're angry at the adults because they think that every adult is the Purple Man. I know what you're about to type: "OOH BUTT TEE OLD UNS DEDNT HAVV IT SO DEBOONKD!!!!!!!!!111" To that, I say that you didn't listen to Phone Guy. Night 2, Game 2. "...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology..." That means that they DO have facial recognition, and that they DO use it, and it explains why they still want to kill you in FNaF1. They still can't tell the difference, because their facial recognition was still malfunctioning. Also, remember that these suits are haunted by the souls of children killed by a man in Purple. When they are stuffed in the suits with the faulty FR, they see adults as Purple, which enrages them even more. Then, the Bite of '87. I already decided on my last blog post that it was the Mangle, which would've made sense since it had access to Jeremy, who was told to stay close to the animatronics to make sure they "don't hurt anyone". Since Jeremy is an adult, the animatronics could've easily recognized him as the Purple Man. Now, people with hopefully better grammar will ask something along these lines: "How do you explain the SAVETHEM figure saying "You can't" and crashing your game?" Well, let me answer. During the SAVETHEM minigame, you play as the old Freddy Fazbear. This is obvious because Toy Freddy is on the Show Stage. Rarely, a purple figure will come to you and crash your game. Because he appears to be holding a phone, some have concluded that this is Phone Guy. And I agree. However, Phone Guy is NOT the murderer of the children strewn across the building. He was sent to investigate. Why does he deactivate you? Because you're not supposed to be activated in the first place. Have any questions about the theory? Ask me in the comments. I'll answer in this post. Category:Blog posts